GOD=7 4
''Plan-it Theory: '''GOD=7_4' or FOD=6_4 on Planet Nestor; FIG=6|7 (Design Worlds Theory) Our planet and all 'true Earth-like plan-its' were designed through a simple mathematical model/program/ algorithm/scientific law/initial condition/'fractal'/code of GOD=7_4 or FOD=6_4 'that includes... Variations of 7_4: 7+4, 7-4, 7×4, 7÷4, 7.4, 74, 47, 704, 407, 7004, 4÷7, 4 7s, 7 4s, 77 77, 7 40, etc. most common are 7+4, 7-4, 7×4, 74, 47, 704 (GOD), and 7004 (GOOD) Variations of 6_4: 6+4, 6-4, 6×4, 6÷4, 6.4, 64, 46, 604, 406, 6004, 4÷6, 4 6s, 6 4s, 66 66, 6 40, etc. most common are 6+4, 6-4, 6×4, 64, 46, 604 (FOD), and 6004 (FOOD) ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Think not of what you see, think of what it took to produce what you see." "There is an order beneath the seeming chaos...an underlying order governed by simple74 mathematics." - PBS ''Fractals "Without imperfection, neither you nor I would exist." - Stephen Hawking "Unless a theory can be explained to a child, the theory is probably useless." - Albert Einstein "To understand is to perceive patterns." - Jason Silva, host of Brain Games on National Geographic Channel I've discovered a very simple repetitive numerical pattern that's prevalent throughout Nature and global culture that I call '''Plan-it Theory of GOD=7_4. Actually, this simple combination of 7 & 4 was first recognized by the ancient Mesopotamians/Sumerians, Egyptians, Greeks, Hebrews, Romans, Indians, Chinese and others in the heavens and expressed through the precept of "As Above, So Below" which became the leading principle of the practice of sacred geometry. The ancients observed what we call the 7 Classical Planets ''or ''7 Naked-Eye Planets: Moon, Mercury, Venus, Sun, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn and 4 of these don't cast shadows on Earth (Venus can on a moonless night); 4 can't be easily seen during the day (Venus can be). (Now we know that 4 are rocky celestial objects.) The 7 lamp/4 branched Hebrew temple menorah mystically represented this. The 7 Planets of the Ancients ''were known by those of classical antiquity as the 7 Wanderers, 7 Sacred Planets, 7 Luminaires, 7 Governors, or ''7 Heavens. The Sumerians were the first to keep written astronomical records, keep track of the 4 Great Patterns of Nature (day, lunar 'moonths', lunar year, and solar year), 4 seasons, and built their observatories/temples - ziggurats - to be 7 levels high (six stories). They also observed the 4 lunar phases being roughly 7 days (~7.4 days) each (varying due to apogee and perigee). Lunar year + 7 day week + 4 days = 365 day solar year. Our Roman Calendar has 7 thirty-one day months + 4 thirty day months + February's 28 (7×4) days. The ancients observed Mars as returning to the same position against the background of the stars and is in the same relationship to Earth and the Sun every 47 years. The Big Dipper consists of 7 stars with 4 making up the quadrilateral bowl of the ladle. Its 4th star in the middle is its brightest. The Big Dipper points toward the Star Polaris which is the tip of the handle of the Little Dipper which is also 7 stars with 4 making-up its bowl. Polaris has been the North Star since around the time the Roman Empire fell in 476 AD. Orion consists of 7 stars with 4 making up his shoulders and feet. (The remaining three stars make up the easily recognizable Orion's Belt.) Pleiades ''or the ''7 Sisters ''is the 4th most recognizable asterism. The Sumerians, Egyptians, and Hebrews took the 'regular cubits of 6 palms × 4 fingers = 24 digits''' (see Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man) and added a palm to create the sacred royal cubits'' of 7 palms × 4 fingers = 28 digits'. Pharaoh Djoser's Step-Pyramid (7 levels & 4 sides), the Sphinx, Pyramids of Giza - all Egyptian sacred buildings - were designed by their architects using the 7 & 4 combination to invoke the heavenly gods. The Greeks and Romans were the first to recognize the ''ring finger which when palms are up is the 7th finger from the right and 4th from the left. Wedding7 ring4. Judaism, Christianity, Islam & Buddhism are strongly encoded with GOD=7_4 "On Earth as it is in the heavens." - The Lord's Prayer (Jesus' rewording of "As Above, So Below.") בְּרֵאשִׁית, בָּרָא אֱלֹהִים, אֵת הַשָּׁמַיִם, וְאֵת הָאָרֶץ (translation) "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth." - Bereshit 1:1 / Genasis74 1:1. The original Hebrew of the first verse of the Bible has 7 words and 28 letters (7×4); it's 'God's Signature. "The Hebrew scriptures begin - not from the first person perspective of some man's understanding of God - but from an omniscient third person perspective, a Voice that reveals the Glorious Power that created the entire cosmos by means of His Word." - http://www.hebrew4christians.com/Scripture/Parashah/Summaries/Bereshit/bereshit.html Gn 1:14, "God said, 'Let there be a system of light-bearers in the vault of the sky to separate day from night, and they shall serve as signs and for festive seasons, and for cycles of days, months and years (and omens of eclipses)...God saw it as good...a 4th day (of 7)." Gn 7:4 introduces the recurring theme of the #40, "For in 7 days it will rain for 40 days and 40 nights". Besides Noah, there were 7 on the Ark and 4 were the married women. Pharaoh's dream related to Joseph of the "7 plump cows, 7 lean ones, 7 plump heads of grain and 7 lean ones" - Gn 41:1-7. The 4th Commandment of "Keep the 7th day holy". Moses, Aaron, his two sons and 70 elders were on Mt. Sinai - 74 altogether. 7 times Moses did the #40. "Selah" used 74 times in the Bible (71 in Psalms & 3 in Habakkuk), King4 letters Solomon7 began building his Temple in the 4th year of his reign and it took 7 years to complete, etc. until the "7 Seals" are opened, yet produce only "4 Horsemen" in The Revelation Chapters 5-8. John447 the Baptist7 was born on Thursday November 12, 7 BC / 12.11.747 AUC / 20 Heshvan 3755 HC. Y'shua74/Joshua74/IESVS74/Jesus74=J10+E5+S19+U21+S19 was born on Saturday April 17, 6 BC / 17.4.748 AUC / 29 Nisan 3755 HC http://MichaelMolnar.com. The Jewish74 Messiah74 - the king74 of the Judeans74 - received 39 lashes and was nailed on74 the Cross74 on the first day of Passover Friday April 7, 30 AD / 7.4.783 AUC / 14 Nisan 3790 HC. Mother Mary was born in 19 BC and was 47-years-old when Jesus was crucified. With 7 loaves of bread, Jesus fed 4,000 - Matthew 15:34-38, Mark 8:20. "Anytime an idea19 is connect74ed to nature, it's not only logical, it's inevitable." In Mecca, Muslim pilgrims observe Hajj & Umrah with Tawaf: the circumambulation of the 4-sided Kaaba 7 times with three fast pace rounds on the outside (ramal) and 4 ordinary pace on the inside. The Qur'an ''refers to the ''"7 Heavens". '' Freemasonry and GOD=7_4 Knowledge of ''sacred geometry and the sacred combination of 7 & 4 has been passed on by the ancients through the centuries by the sacred Mystery schools and operative masons of many cultures. The Freemasons have been documented as using the GOD=7_4 Code for five centuries now in several very important places and events, i.e. the Old Course at St. Andrews, Scotland and 24 June74 1717 when 4 London74 Lodges47 formed the first Grand Lodge. GOD=7_4, 7/4=''July 4th'' which Commanding General & Grand Master Mason47 George Washington (VA & Continental Army) marked in 1775 with his General Order declaring, "The United Provinces of North America." He'd eventually have 74 generals in the Continental Army (33 were Masons). The Declaration of Independence was signed on 7/4/1776 only by President of Congress John447 Hancock740 (GMM MA) and attested by Secretary of Congress Charles Thomson74=T20+H8+O+M13+S19+O+N14. 7/4/1776 was also marked by the founding of the Committee to design the Great Seal of the United States which was led by Benjamin Franklin (GMM PA). July 4, 1776 ''also encoded Jesus' Birthday of 4/17/6 BC - just double the 7: Christ=77=C3+H8+R18+I9+S19+T20. 'Coincidentally', Franklin died on 4/17/1790, Washington died on 12/14/1799, and the 2nd President John Adams and 3rd President Thomas Jefferson both died on 7/4/1826: the 50th Anniversary of ''July 4, 1776. (Adams & Jefferson were not Masons.) The 7 Articles of the Constitution were written on 4 pages, Federal7 City4 / New York7 City4 and Federal Hall at 74°W. Lady4 Liberty7's 7 spikes atop her head (symbolizing the 7 Classical Planets) and she stands on a 4-sided pedestal with 4 columns on each side. 7 Uniformed Services: 4 under the Department of the Defense, etc. 'Father Abraham' Lincoln's "4 score & 7 years ago, our fathers..." was a variation of Genasis 16:16. Lincoln was not a Mason, but the higher-degree Masons would have recognized his use of the code. So then to be more accurate, I've cracked the Masonic(7,74) code(4) and discovered what is generating this 7_4 pattern on Earth, this solar system and throughout this Universe... The supporting data ~74% of this universe's elemental mass is hydrogen (Milky Way/most galaxies are ~74% hydrogen, our/most solar systems' mass is ~74% hydrogen, the Sun's/most stars' mass is ~74% hydrogen, most gas giant planets'/Jupiter's atmosphere is ~74% hydrogen). Hydrogen gas forms explosive mixtures with air if it is 4-74%. ~74% of this universe is dark energy (~69%) and ordinary matter (~5%) + ~26% dark matter. There are 4 basic states of matter: liquid, solid, gas, and plasma. But very recently, this has been expanded to 7 by adding: Bose-Einstein condensate, Quark-gluon plasma, and Degenerate matter. Using whole numbers, 4 is in the middle of 7; it's the majority of 7. #7 is the 4th prime number. 7+7=14, 7×7=49: '7 naturally produces 4'. 1+2+3+4+5+6+7=28: a perfect number and 7×4. 7 = (4+4) - (4/4) 1.74 × 4 = ~7 or 6.96 4÷7 = .571428... Decimals of this kind in which the same figures are infinitely repeated are called repeating decimals. The part repeated is called the repetend and .571428 (4÷7) continually repeating without end is highly symbolic of GOD. Besides Earth, this solar system has 7 planets (not including hypothetical Planet 9): the 4th from the Sun is the LARGEST: Jupiter. Out of these 7 planets, 4 are non-rocky gas or ice giants. Venus is .7 AU & Mercury .4 AU from the Sun (Venus .7233322, Mercury .3870987 with aphelion at .47). Saturn's '4 seasons' are each ~7.4 years long. Jupiter accounts for 74% of the planetary gravitational/tidal forces affecting the Sun. Uranus is the 7th planet from the Sun and 4th largest planetary mass in this solar system. Our Sun's radius is .0047 AU. The 7 Classical Planets were/are the 7 moving objects in the heavens that can be seen with the naked eye. (Uranus it is at the limit of detection with the naked eye under dark skies and therefore undistinguishable from a dim star.) In 1610, Galileo Galilei was the first to point the new telescope towards the night sky and he discovered Jupiter's 4 large moons: Io, Calisto, Ganymede, and Europa. These are now known as the Galilean moons. (Galileo also used his improved telescope to discover mountains, valleys, and "seas" on the Moon. And he also discovered the phases of Venus, the rings of Saturn and sunspots.) On December 28, 1612, Galileo was the first to observe and document a 7th planet (Neptune) while he sketched the movements of Jupiter's 4 large moons. But after further observing its movement, he either didn't recognize the star as a planet or he feared the Inquisition of the Roman Catholic Church to such a discovery. Uranus is the 7th planet from the Sun and its diameter is 4.007 Earth diameters. Besides Earth, Neptune is the 7th planet from the Sun and its diameter is also 4x (3.883) Earth's. Venus obits the Sun in 224.7 days which is ~7.4 Earth months (avg. month = 30.4 days). The 4 lunar phases are a little over 7 days (~7.4 days) each varying due to apogee and perigee = Lunar 'moonth' of 29.531 days. Lunar year (12 lunar months74) + 7 day week + 4 days = 365 day solar year = 7 thirty-one day + 4 thirty day months + February's 28 (7×4) days. There are 7 moving objects74 in the heavens74 seen with the naked eye (the 7 Classical Planets) and 4 of these don't cast shadows74 on Earth (Venus does); 4 can't be easily seen during daylight (Venus can be); 4 are rocky. The Big Dipper consists of 7 stars with 4 making up its quadrilateral bowl. Its 4th star in the middle is its brightest. The Big Dipper points toward Polaris which is the tip of the handle of the Little Dipper which is also 7 stars with 4 making-up its quadrilateral bowl. Polaris has been the North Star since about the time of the fall of the Roman Empire in 476 AD. Mars has a cycle which we observe as it returning to the same position against the background of stars and is in the same relationship to Earth and the Sun every 47 years. 4-7 eclipses occur annually. The longest theoretically an eclipse can be is 7 min. 40 sec. Our Sun has an 11-year sunspot cycle. Earth's magnetic field is tilted 11 degrees from its spin axis. The Earth-Moon barycenter is ~1,710 km below the surface of the Earth: 4,661 km from Earth's center, ~74% of Earth's radius. This is the point about which the Earth and Moon orbit as they travel around the Sun. Earth has 7 continents (or 4 land masses surrounded by water) & 4 seasons, the ancients' 7 Seas & 4 oceans (some recognize 7 oceans), ~74% of Earth's surface is water (~71% oceans & seas + ~2.5% freshwater lakes, rivers, canals, swamps (including Florida Everglades), ice caps, glaciers74, year-round snow cover, flooding, etc.). Human brain, heart, muscle, newborns, chicken eggs, and living trees are ~74% water. Human pregnancies are 40 weeks (7×40). The average women's heart beat is 74 beats per minute. Ancient Babylonian, Egyptian, and Hebrew sacred royal cubits''74 were 7 palms × 4 fingers = 28 digits (''regular cubits are 6p × 4f = 24 digits). English is Earth's primary language - it's due to a constant conscious/subconscious feedback loop with nature. English(74=E5+N14+G7+L12+I9+S19+H8) is alphanumeric: A-B-C becomes 1-2-374 (A=1, B=2...O=15 or zerO...Z=26). This pairing774 between774 a letter7 and a number774 is called Simple674 English774 Gematria874. The key74: GOD=7_4, 7/4 = 7 April or ''July 4'' (Masonic774 code4) ≈ aphelion & hottest day globally, Constitution's 7 Articles on 4 pages. France47's 14/7. Religion74, Judeans74/Jewish74. Y'shua74/Joshua74/IESVS74/Jesus74 born Saturday 4.17.6 BC / 17.4.748 AUC / 3755 HC on Cross74 on G7ood4 Friday74 7.4.783 AUC / April 7, 30 AD / 14 Nisan 3790 HC. Winter solstice usually occurs on December 21 (sometimes 22) and 4 days later is Christmas and 7 days later is New Year's. Muhammad74, Hajj & Umrah requires Muslim pilgrims to make Tawaf: the counter-clockwise circumambulation 7 times around the 4-sided Kaaba (4x fast on the outside [ramal], 3x regular on inside). 74°F is ideally comfortable, tropical storms become hurricanes at 74 mph sustained winds (Hurri.74 Katrina74 reached 174 mph), speed-of-sound is 742.5 mph (sea level, 0° centigrade), 1 horsepower = 746 watts, Genasis74 7:4, 4th Commandment: "Keep the 7th day holy", G clef & 4/4. General George Washington as new Commander of the Continental Army referred to "United Provinces of North America" on 7.4.1775; he'd eventually have 74 generals. "4 score & 7 years ago". Many major sports championships are best 4-of-7 games, men's golf championships are often played on 7,400 yard courses with a rating of 74. The world's first golf course - Old Course ''in St. Andrews ''- ''established 18 holes with 7 par 4s 'out'/front nine and 7 par 4s 'in'/back nine; the 7th Hole Par 4 and the 17th Par 4 ''Road Hole.'' United Nations'' in New York7 City4 40.74°N 74°W. Vatican7 City4, Western7 Wall4, Federal7 City4, Capitol7 Hill4, Liberty7 Bell4, Sufis74. 74 members of the Council on Foreign Relations were present at the first meeting of the United Nations in 1945. The Dresden Codex (one of only four Mayan texts to still exist) has 74 pages of astronomical predictions. In English, the 7 day week has 4 days not named after heavenly bodies. US' 7 Uniformed Services: 4 under DOD, etc. The Roman Catholic Church's Liturgical Year: 7 seasons with Easter 4th after Christmas. Simple6,74 English7,74 Gematria8,74 The spoken word is linked to the written word which is based on its alphabet which is phonetic, pictographic, and has a numerical order connected to Genasis''74, Nature and science. '''Simple674 English774 Gematria874' uses 'the key'74 of A=1, B2, C3...Z26. The only irregularity is the circle: O=15 or zero, i.e. 704 = GOD = G7+O(15)+D4 = 11/26. simple=74=S19+I9+M13+P16+L12+E5, English=74=E5+N14+G7+L12+I9+S19+H8, gematria=74=G7+E5+M13+A1+T20+R18+I9+A1, the key=74= T20+H8+E5+K11+E5+Y25, A-B-C becomes 1-2-3=74=A1+B2+C3+B2+E5+C3+O15+M13+E5+S19+1+2+3 English is Earth's primary language - it's due to a constant conscious/subconscious feedback loop with Nature of GOD=7_4, etc. Y'shua74/Joshua74/IESVS74/Jesus74 born Saturday April 17, 6 BC (17.4.748 AUC) - the King74 of the Judeans74 - the Jewish74 Messiah74 was nailed on74 the Cross74 on Friday April 7, 30 AD (7.4.783 AUC). Archaeology and the sacred combination of 7 & 4 All ancient Egyptian sacred buildings starting with Pharaoh Djoser's Step Pyramid at Saqqara were designed by their architects using royal cubits of 7 palms x 4 fingers. This was the first pyramid built and it was 7 levels and 4-sided. The Temple of Luxor, the Sphinx, the Pyramids at Giza were all designed and built using royal cubits and the sacred combination of 7 & 4 invoking "As Above, So Below". There's been a great deal of discussion about how the Great Pyramid ''is encoded; it is. Stonehenge was disassembled centuries ago, but there are 7 large stones still in contact with 4 being vertical. When one looks through the middle of these 4 stones towards the heel stone, it aligns on the solstice with the Sun. Music encodes GOD=7_4 G clef & 4/4. The G clef circles the G4 line. In ''solfeggio, ''G is ''Sol ''(the Roman Sun god) and D is ''Ra ''(the Egyptian Sun god). In the Key of G Major, G is the ''tonic (I) and D the dominant (V). Sports & GOD=7_4 In football, there are 11 players on a team on the field with the offense required to have at least 7 on the line. The defense is often in a 4 linemen and 7 back position. A touchdown is traditionally thought of as 7 points and a field goal three points (4 less). 7/11/14 LeBron James played 7 years with the Cleveland Cavaliers then 4 years with the Miami Heat before announcing he was returning to the Cavaliers. After the announcement that evening, the Cleveland Indians won 7-4. G-D = 7-4 = 3 I have a tendency to overlook the very simple and obvious G-D = 7-4 = 3. Sun, Moon & Earth has always formed an essential cosmic trinity for life on this planet: every 'true Earth-like plan-it' must have a LARGE moon. Earth is the 3rd Rock from the Sun. 3D. The word 'GOD' has 3 letters and Christianity's Holy Trinity ''of Father, Son, and the ''Holy Spirit. ''In the ''Guardin' of Eden, ''there were 3 humans: God-incarnate, Adam and Eve. Earth is the '3rd Rock from the Sun' except for when the Moon is between the two. ''Pi ''was first discovered to be 3 as it is referred to in the ''Hebrew Scriptures - 1 Kings 7:23 and 2 Chronicles 4:2. ''It's logical to assume that soon after the first guy discovered pi as being 3, he discovered that it's slightly more than that. Perhaps he discovered 3.1 next and 3.14 later. (We know Plato encoded pi as 3.14159.) 100 divided by 3 = 33.3 and a couple is not a 'family' until they have a baby: 3. Unified Strings 21/19 Theory - Physics' "Theory of Everything" (M-theory + time analysis providing a very simple symmetry breaking) - falls under GOD=7_4 or FOD=6_4 ''Superstring theory (10 dimensions) and supergravity theory (11 dimensions) state that the 4 forces of nature (gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear & weak nuclear) are united by the smallest things possible: ultra-subatomic strings of energy74. M-theory unifies these field theories of 6 or 7 higher-dimensions (hyperspace) + the 4 common dimensions = 10/11 dimensions of spacetime... 6/7D hs + 4D = 10/11D st ' My ''Unified Strings 21/19 Theory (M-theory + time47 analysis) documents the macroscopic effects of strings (some are listed above and below) and provides a very simple symmetry breaking with the 6 or 7 aspects of ''''regular time': 1. beginning: the Big Bang/Bit Bang, 2. end: this Universe's Big Crunch/final entropy, 3. past, 4. present, 5. future, 6. void(?): beyond the boundary/''event horizon'' of an expanding universe and black hole, and 7. a constant (the speed-of-light in a vacuum). Plus... 4 aspects of 'hypertime': 1. fast-forward/time dilation: moving clocks run slower than stationary clocks and clocks run faster in less gravity, 2. reverse: thought, tachyons(?), torsion waves(?), and quantum nonlocality/entanglement 'information' can travel faster-than-light; in another frame-of-reference, they are traveling backwards in time (natural & artificial wormholes warp space), 3. pause/stop: photons and all electromagnetic waves traveling at the speed-of-light are in a domain where time stops74 in that reference point74, and as the event horizon of a black hole is approached, time slows down relative to that of distant observers - stopping completely on the boundary/event horizon, and 4. before the beginning and after the end: this universe had a birth and may have a death, yet, it is but one of the seemingly infinite 'nonparallel-universes' in The Conglomerate/''Multiverse'' (supermassive black holes Big Bang/Bit Bang white holes into new universes). Using unified strings 21/19 as a foundation means that designing a habitable planet to run on 6_4 can be built64. (10D superstring theory is now considered "incomplete", yet it is still engineerable.) Earth is proof that 7_4 has been engineered at least once. Note: The 4 aspects of hypertime are like operating a video player: fast-forward, reverse, pause/stop, before the beginning and after the end. ' Note: ''Imaginary time ''using ''imaginary numbers is the 12th aspect of time, but it's not used in Unified Strings 21/19 Theory. '''M-theory/Supergravity Theory 7D hs + 4D = 11D st (4D = 3D rs + t)... 11 dimensions of spacetime (dimensions D, hyperspace hs, spacetime st, regular space rs, time t) ---- Unified Strings 21/19 Theory 7 dimensions hyperspace + 3D regular space + 7 aspects regular time + 4 aspects hypertime = 21 dimensions/aspects of spacetime 7D hs + 3D rs + 7a rt + 4a ht = 21D/a st ... 21 dimensions/aspects of21 spacetime (aspects a, 'regular time' rt, 'hypertime' ht) Note: Almost all string theorists use the term "higher-dimensions" although Michio Kaku wrote the book Hyperspace. I use the term 'hyperspace' because "7 dimensions of higher-dimensions" would be redundant and its abbreviation (7D hD) confusing. Also, hyperspace is needed to balance hypertime. This equation possesses a very simple symmetry of 7+4, 7+4 and then a very simple symmetry breaking ''of 21D/a st. "Identifying 'True Earth-like Planets' - All New Worlds Are Built On 7_4 (like Earth) Or 6_4" On April 21-23, 2009 at the Hilton Hotel Ballroom in Pasadena, CA, I presented this one-page paper/poster at the NASA Conference ''Missions for Exoplanets 2010-2020; it's been tweaked since and can be found at http://PlanetNestor.blogspot.com . For over two years, it was found at http://exep.jpl.nasa.gov/exep_exoMtgPosters.cfm and http://exep.jpl.nasa.gov/presentations/IdentifyingTrueEarth-likePlanets-poster9.21.09b.pdf. true Earth-like planets: those worlds where advanced civilizations have evolved in their past, present or future. The Planet Nestor - our 'next-door neighbors' - is built on FOD=6_4 mathematical model Using the closely connect74ed plan-it and unified strings 21/19 theories, I can now reveal the nearest** Earth-like exoplanet where humanoids have evolved. The Planet Nestor (not to be confused with 659 Nestor: an asteroid orbiting Jupiter) is ~4.6 billion-years-old and has... 6 continents & 4 seasons, their ancients' 6 Seas & 4 oceans, ~64% of its surface is liquid or frozen water, Nestor's large moon has 4 phases of 6.4 days each - 6 day weeks & 24 (6×4) hours - and it has 12 lunar months (25.5 days per) for a lunar year of 306 revolutions + 6 day week + 4 days = 316 day solar year with a leap year of 317 days every 4th year. All of these characteristics will be directly observed through great advances in future technology. However, with the new space telescopes, new land-based telescopes, and new techniques that we'll possess by 2018, we'll be able to test64 and confirm Nestor and its two inner planets orbit64ing at .6 AU & .4 AU and/or 6 AU & 4 AU. (Nestor's 1 AU ≈ Earth's 1 AU). There are 6 moving objects in their heavens that can be seen with the naked eye from Nestor's surface - their 6 Classical Planets - ''and 4 are planets (+ sun & moon). Their Big Dipper consists of 6 stars with 4 in the quadrilateral bowl of the ladle. It points towards their North Star which is the tip of the handle of their Little Dipper which also consists of 6 stars with 4 making-up its bowl. Besides Nestor, their solar system has 6 planets: the 4th from their Sun is the LARGEST. Out of these 6 planets, 4 are non-rocky gas or ice giants. Their nearby 'colony planet' has a 46-year cycle which they observe as returning to the same position against the background of stars and is in the same relationship to Nestor and their Sun. 4-6 eclipses occur annually, the longest an eclipse can be is 6 min. 40 sec., its sun has a 10-year sunspot cycle, and Nestor's magnetic field is tilted 10 degrees from its spin axis. Their sun's radius is .0046 AU. Nestor's 'Venus' orbits their Sun in 169 Nestor days: 6.4 x Nestor months (avg. 26.4 days). Nestlings speak (& spell64) 'Eqfish664', acknowledfe 'FOD'(=6_4) as ''The Creator, practice 'famatmia64' (gematria74), use Standard/Byblical cubits of 6p x 4f, and recofnize a 'simfle64' (simple74) and elegant64 theory... M-theory / Superstring Theory 6D hs + 4D = 10D st (4D = 3D + t)... 10 dimensions of spacetime If the observer avoids recognizing the void (i.e. no boundary theory), symmetry is maintained with 6 aspects of regular time + 4 aspects of hypertime... Unified Strings 21/19 Theory 6D hs + 3D rs + 6a rt + 4a ht = 19D/a st... 19 dimensions/aspects of s19pacetime M-theory's universal laws can be localized, yet effects are felt non-locally***. Sympathetic vibration provides clues to Nestor's existence Our solar system is ~4.6 billion-years-old. Our Moon contains two clues to Nestor's predicted characteristics: the Moon travels around Earth at .64 miles per second and the Moon's crust is ~64 kilometers deep. Would Nestor's large moon travel around it at .74 mps and have a ~74 k deep crust as a reflection of Earth's existence? Mars contains a huge clue to the prediction of Nestor's 24/6: Mars has a 24.6 hour day. Would a potential colony planet near Nestor have a 24.7 hour day as a reflection of Earth's existence?! Pluto also contains a huge clue to the prediction of Nestor running on 6_4. The reclassified dwarf planet is 648 miles wide, its fifth moon has been observed, Pluto rotates with a 6.4-Earth-day period and its largest moon - Charon - orbits it every 6.4 days. (Because of this, Pluto and Charon uniquely always show the same hemisphere to one another.) Would a distant 'dwarg planet' in Nestor's system be 748 miles wide, have 6 moons, and it and its 'companion moon' have a 7.4 Nestor-day revolution/orbit64 as ***'sympathetic resonance' of Earth's existence?! Is Genasis74 6:4 and its "Nefilem64" a coded message from GOD/FOD? Many define 'Nefilem' as extraterrestrials. Nestlings' primary global language is connected to nature: Eqfish(6,64) A world's primary spoken language ('Holy Tongue') is based on its written language which is based on its alphabet which is based on simple geometry, pictographs, being phonetic, and its numerical order connected to history, science and Nature. Earth and its civilizations have evolved consciously and subconsciously on GOD=7_4. Nestlings and their civilization would have evolved consciously and subconsciously running on FOD=6_4. Their primary global language - lingua64 pura - would inevitably be 'Eqfish'. Why? Because Eqfish has 6 letters and its second syllable begins with the 6th letter of the alphabet. Chaos theory states that within the apparent randomness, there are underlying patterns, constant feedback loops, repetition, self-similarity, fractals, self-organization, and reliance on programming at the initial74 point74 - initial conditions - going on in chaotic complex systems. 6_4 (& 7_4) acts as an underlying pattern/program/algorithm/'fractal'. Therefore, Eqfish=64 (E5+Q17+F6+I9+S19+H8=64) and their 1 deity64: FOD=6_4. As stated above, on Earth, this pairing74 between74 a letter & a number74 is known as Simple74 English74 Gematria74. Nestlings would spell64 it: Simfle64 Eqfish64 Famatmia64. They'd focus64 on F... Nestor's Byble46, "In the befinninf, Fod created the healens64 (heavens74) and the Nestor ('The 10 Words'). This is Fod's signature. "In 5 days, Fod created everythinf and rested on the 6th day." - Fenkis64 (Genasis74) The 4th Commandment: "Keep the 6th day holy." "In the befinninf was the Word, and the Word was with Fod and the Word was FOD." - Juan46 1:1 Esus64 Chrift64 their Ewish64 Meisiah64 was born on 4/16/7 BC / 16.4.647 AUC. F6ood4 Griday (Good Friday) was on 4/6/29 AD / 6.4.682 AUC. Nestor's Qur'ag64, "The 6 ogt repeated verses." - 6 verses of Surah 1 "Fod created 6 healens64 and og Nestor a similiar number. The 1 divine64 command descendinf." After many centuries of having 6 Classical Planets, Nestor's Faileo6 Failei6 (Galileo Galilei) discovered 4 moons around its solar system's largest planet using the newly discovered telescope. He also first observed their 6th planet (not seen with the naked eye), but their main religious institution would have killed him had he fone public with the discovery. Nestor's Albert Einstein, "I want to know Fod's thoufts in a mathematical way." "When I'm judfinf a theory, I ask myselg whether, ig I were Fod, I would have arrange64d the world in such a way." "Anytime an idea is connected to nature, it's not only lofical (logical), it's inevitable." Nestor's tropical storms become hurricanes when their sustained winds reach 64 knots/74 mph. 'Nestor' sounds like **'next-door' and humans may have a 'nest or' base there. Nestor is ~4.6 billion-years-old and has ~6.4 billion humanoids. Hey! That's very similar to Earth! Music is considered a universal language. Is it a 'coincidence' that G clef (treble clef) and F clef (bass clef) are used in conjunction to depict all the various pitches? Using strings as the building blocks of spacetime, I predict that All Earth-like planets with evolved humanoids run on FOD=6_4 (like Nestor) or GOD=7_4 (like Earth). Feel free or 'geel gree' to spread this info / 'ingo' around. Can I get some feedback, uh, can I 'fet some geedback'? Deleting incorrect data This paper in 2009 used to begin with "~74% of the total mass-energy of this universe is dark energy74." This data was from the NASA WMAP. However, on March 31, 2013, the European Space Agency (ESA) released its findings from the Planck Spacecraft of ~68.3% dark energy. 4/3/14 19:04 With the latest discovery of three potential dwarf planets in the Orf Cloud, I've deleted "& 4 distant dwarf planets" from both Earth's 7_4 and Nestor's 6_4 examples. 11/14/16 10:17 ''Planet 9 ''although not directly observed, is now acknowledged by astronomers. Links http://7seals.blogspot.com http://7seals.yuku.com - Brad Watson Miami, FL 2/3/09 t 2/6/17 11:07 Category:Browse